


Together We Are Stronger

by Mekina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekina/pseuds/Mekina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bruises on his wrists and ankles from where they held him down ache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together We Are Stronger

They're in the car, Dean behind the wheel, driving way too fast. Over the speed limit, but neither of them care. Dean's hardly keeping his eyes on the road, too busy constantly casting glances at Sam. He looks like he wants to say something, but yet isn't sure what.

That's a new one. Two new ones, actually. Dean wants to talk, but he's lost for words. Sam would laugh, except he thinks he's forgotten how.

They stopped at the motel for a few minutes, just long enough to get their duffels and check out. Sam wanted to get out of that town, and Dean seemed to agree.

Sam is as hunched up as he can get in the passenger seat (ordinarily Dean would be mocking him, making fun of his 'ridiculously long legs', but this isn't a normal situation, is it?), staring out the window, trying to keep his mind blank. If he doesn't, then thoughts of...of what happened are going to fill his head, and he can't, he doesn't want to think about that.

The bruises on his wrists and ankles from where they held him down ache. He has some on the rest of his body as well. He tried to get away, and they beat him back down. None of that compares to the inner ache from where they tore him open, forced their way in.

"Sammy," Dean says softly, "You...okay?"

Sam laughs bitterly. "Oh, I'm just fine, Dean. I'd be even better if you hadn't decided to start a fight." His brother flinches a little, guilt clear on his face. Sam knows he should feel bad, but he doesn't. It doesn't make things better, but it does make Dean feel bad too. Sam's feeling a little spike of vicious triumph.

"Sam, if I'd known what was going to happen you know I never would have."

Dean had been itching for a fight, and the bikers in that bar had been a perfect target. Dean should have been able to handle them, but one of them got a lucky shot in, slammed his head back against the brick alley wall, and knocked him out.

Sam had run straight to Dean's rescue, of course he did. The only reason he hadn't been there from the beginning was because he'd thought Dean could deal with it.

They got the better of Sam, too. He blinks rapidly, willing away the tears. He's not going to cry, he's not. That would be like letting them win.

He's surprised the cops aren't after them. They left those men in a bloody mess, after all. The second Dean's eyes were open he went vengeful big brother, beating them senseless.

Sam smiles a little, even as the first tears escape his grasp. He's not going to be sleeping tonight. He doesn't want the nightmares. He already knows how it's going to go. He'll be laying awake in his bed, Dean will be awake in his, neither of them sleeping or saying anything. It's going to be horrible, and he has no idea how he's going to get through it.

Looking over at Dean, the tears coming down faster, his smile grows a bit. At least he's not going to be alone.


End file.
